Diamonds And Devils
by miss-reinvention
Summary: Who are the Diamond Darlings and why are they in Gakuen Alice? And what's up with the Death Devils and their past? Total chaos will erupt as both cliques learn more about each other. - All obvious pairings/Nxm/RxH/etc.


_**Diamonds And Devils**_

disclaimer: _I don't own Gakuen Alice._

_Who are the Diamond Darlings and why are they in Gakuen Alice? And what's up with the Death Devils and their past? Total chaos will erupt as both cliques learn more about each other. - All obvious pairings-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One: The Day We First Meet<strong>_

_**16 Years After THE INCIDENT:**_

It was a normal day at Gakuen Alice. Well, maybe not normal, since the school was never normal. In any case...

"Kyaa!" squealed a fangirl in the corridor loudly. "Natsume-sama and the rest of the Death Devils are approaching the main school gate!"

"Really?" shouted back a thousand others. "Let's go!" they yelled before starting the usual morning activity of Gakuen Alice; lining the school pathway to show their respect to the school 'leaders', the infamous Death Devils.

"Squeeeeeeee!" screeched several cars as they raced through the school gate and came to an impressive stop in a certain set of 6 parking lots at the very front of the school gate.

The whole school gasped.

"Hey, that's not Natsume-sama's car! The plates are wrong! Where're the Death Devils? Who's them?" yelled everybody.

The cars which had just parked in the 'special' lots had their engines turned off. The doors swung open. And the whole crowd that lined the pathway gasped again.

Six hot girls swung out of their cars in sync with each other. They all had shades on, and were decked out in awesome clothes and accessories. Even their car plates were personalised and each were differently coloured!

'DIA' read the carplate of the car in Lot#1, 'Natsume-sama's' usual lot. It belonged to a car that was shiny silvery diamond in shade, and the owner of the car blinked her eyes under the hot sun, quite glad of the relief her shades provided from the fierce sun's glare.

On her right in Lot#2, the owner of the beige Volkswagen Beetle, someone who had the carplate 'PEARL', walked to the car boot and hauled several things out of it.

A girl with pink bubble-gum coloured hair simply leaned against her hot pink car parked in Lot#3 and observed the large crowd with interested eyes.

The crowd stared back at her and her friends, noting her nameplate which read 'RUBY'.

"Hey, Noko!" she suddenly yelled at the girl whose car was parked next to hers, "what's wrong with the lot of them?"

"Who knows," said 'Noko', flipping open her compact to check that her eyeliner was done right, then snapping it shut, evidently pleased with her makeup. Her carplate read 'SAPPHIRE'.

The owner of the green Chrevolet next to 'Noko's' blue car with the car plate of 'EMERALD' simply got out of her car to talk to the person behind the wheel of the last car, which had a car plate which read 'PLATINA'. Both the last two girls seemed to be discussing something that nobody else could hear.

The crowd started whispering among each other.

"Who're these people?" they asked each other. Seems that nobody knew. "They're definitely rich though," muttered a couple of girls in jealousy. Some of the guys overheard them and sniggered. "Rich or not, they're real hot!" said one with a sick grin. The girls glared at him in disgust. "Whatever," said the girls in response. "Where're the Death Devils anyway? They're gonna be real late on the first day of school if they don't come soon."

Right on cue, another six cars roared into the parking lot of the school, the first car narrowly missing crashing into the car parked in Lot#1. It was a red Ferrari driven by a pissed off Natsume Hyuuga, leader of the Death Devils.

"What the -" he yelled out of anger before being cut off by the sound of the school bell. First period was about to begin in five minutes!

The six other cars behind Natsume's all swerved and screeched to avoid crashing into each other.

Furious, Natsume leapt out of his car, observed that his friends's cars seemed to be fine before stalking over to the girl whose car was parked in Lot#1, his own lot, who was waiting for her clique to finish taking their things. As he stalked over, he noted quickly that the girl was pretty hot - but hot or not, no one takes Natsume Hyuuga's personal, private parking lot and this girl better learn it.

"Hey, you!" Natsume yelled loudly. The whole school held their breath, whilst the five other girls looked up and narrowed their eyes. Meanwhile, the rest of the cursing Death Devils slammed their car doors and followed their alpha male towards the direction of the girls.

"Who are you and who do you think you are to park your car in my lot!" yelled Natsume loudly once he was a metre away from the girl standing next to her silver car, her brunette hair flying in the wind.

Her clique immediately stopped what they were doing and hurried over just as Natsume's mates arrived, steaming with fury at nearly having caused an accident.

Mikan Sakura was busy checking her phone screen. The time on her iPhone read 8.55am and the first warning bell had just rung. She sighed. School was starting and her friends weren't even done. They still had to get their schedules and lockers for goodness sakes!

"Hey, you!" yelled someone loudly. Mikan looked up in surprise to see a guy her age stalking towards her direction.

"Who are you and who do you think you are to park your car in my lot!" yelled the guy as he came to a stop one metre away from her.

Mikan felt annoyed. What on earth? she wondered. From behind her shades, she noted several guys and her friends rushing up.

"Hey, answer me!" yelled the guy loudly. Mikan glared at him from beneath her shades.

She was about to answer when Hotaru interrupted her coolly. "Whoever you are, go find another lot. We've taken these lots and we aren't gonna give way."

The guy glared at Hotaru this time, and one of the guys, a handsome blonde, started to protest.

"Hey, you girls, this is our parking spot! Can't you go find another lot to -" he was suddenly cut off by Hotaru who had whipped out her camera and snapped his picture.

"What?" he said, surprised. Mikan giggled. Seems like Hotaru had found her new money-making target...

Natsume glared at the girl next to silver car girl. She glared right back at him.

"So you girls are together, huh?" he said under his breath. "Hot girls or not, this is my spot. If she's not going to listen, I'm going to punish her."

He moved forward swiftly, snatched silvercar girl's shades off from her face, threw them to the floor and crushed them with his sneakers.

Mikan gasped in shock as the hot, but rude, guy snatched her shades and crushed them under his sneakers.

"You -" she yelled out before Hotaru readied her Baka Gun and shot the guy to pieces.

Natsume cursed inwardly as something hit him out of nowhere and he crashed to the ground. The watching crowd gasped for the third time that morning.

"Dude, you okay?" yelled his mates as they rushed over.

"I'm fine," he said angrily, pride hurt. No Hyuuga gets embarrassed and lets the culprit get away with it!

Just then, a heel stamped down, HARD, on his sneaker. He cursed in pain and glared at the girl, then paused for a moment in shock.

This girl was beautiful. Really pretty, and not in the sluttyish kind of way. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled under the summer sun and her skin was pimple free and clean.

However, she had a large frown on her face. Then a Prada bag smashed straight into his face.

"That's what you get for breaking my shades!" screamed the girl who stomped on his feet. "Those were irreplaceable!" she continued shrieking before bursting into tears and rushing to the spot where her broken shades lay on the hard ground.

Mikan tearfully stared at the remains of her shades. One lense was totally ruined and the frame of the shades were crushed beyond repair. On one side, the LV sign had been adorned; on the other side, Mikan spotted a couple of words written on the inside which had been handwritten.

She snatched up that part of the ruined shades with a cry. If her shades were gone, at least she might be allowed to keep the part with the handwriting on it...

The group of girls and guys gathered around Natsume stared down at him as he attempted to stand up, feet smarting from the painful stamping he had just received.

"Hey!" he shouted angrily at the figure sobbing over her shades, "I should-" but he got no further when the girl who had shot him earlier pointed her air gun in his face.

"You should what?" she said menacingly, anger obvious on her face. "I should kill you for daring to hurt our alpha. You've not only destroyed her precious shades, you're even attempting to hurt her further!"

At this moment, the school bell rang for the start of class. The whole school immediately dispersed, all chattering loudly about the drama they had just seen.

In the midst of the furore, Hotaru had somehow managed to gather the rest of the clique together, grab Mikan, and head for their classroom at the speed of light, leaving six guys standing alone in the car park with their unparked cars. The guys stared in astonishment as all the girls disappeared.

"We better go!" yelled the guy who wore spectacles. "If we get Jinno this year for homeroom we're so dead!" The rest of the guys nodded in total agreement and hurriedly rushed to find a parking spot each.

Only one still brooded with anger over the morning incidents...

"I'll find you, Prada Girl," he promised himself grimly. "And you'll pay for stomping on me!"

Hotaru dragged a still sobbing Mikan through the hallways, aided by the rest of their clique who helped to carry Hotaru and Mikan's things to class. It was lucky that they all seemed to have the same classes this year, more or less, especially Homeroom.

"My shades," Mikan kept wailing. "We know," said Anna with a sigh.

"The Limited-Edition-Only-Double-Diamond-Shades that was your father's 15th birthday gift to you which had his 'Happy Birthday' greeting written on it," continued Sumire sadly.

Mikan just continued crying until they reached Homeroom.

Hotaru couldn't take it any longer. She pushed Mikan up against the wall and said darkly, _"Mikan, you are our ALPHA, remember? Remember what we all promised each other? We're gonna change here, and it starts with you. We came here for you, to be with you, to help you._ If you're gonna continue whining, I am going to make you eat my crab brains for lunch."

Shocked, Mikan instantly stopped her crying. She absolutely hated crab and could never understand why her best friend adored them.

In any case, she understood what Hotaru was trying to say. "It's just hard, what with all that drama this morning, " sighed Mikan. "I had thought we could make a cool entrance and then those guys came..." Her friends nodded angrily.

"Those guys were really annoying!" commented Misaki with a look of distaste. "Anyway girls, let's do a confidence cheer!"

The six girls gathered round and wrapped their arms on each other shoulders in a tight circle. "Diamond Darlings, Forever Shining!" they chanted softly, and Mikan began to smile through her tears.

"Good, you're smiling now, " said a relieved Anna. "Nonoko, give her your compact. We gotta fix your makeup, Mi. It's been all cried off."

Mikan let them do her makeup for her and in moments, she was back to normal. "OK, we're the Double-D Girls. Let's show them who we are!"

"Yeah!" yelled the others. Hotaru nodded and did a rapid check.

"OK, we're ten minutes late for class but who cares, we're new. It'll be fine. Now, everybody got your phones?"

Six hands showed a variety of Sidekicks, Blackberry phones and iPhones.

"Check. Bags and school stuff?"

"Check. Confidence?"

Six girls grinned confidently at each other. Hotaru smirked. "Let's go."

Right on cue, the homeroom door opened to reveal a man dressed in a ballerina suit. The girls stared at each other. Was he for real...? Anna began to giggle.

"Hello girls! I'm your homeroom teacher for this year, Narumi L. Anjo! Come on in and I'll introduce you to the class."

The girls, trying to stop laughing, followed him into the class. Once they stepped in, they stood in their special D arrangement immediately. Mikan was on point at the D curve, Hotaru was on her right, Misaki was on her left, and forming the straight back of the D were Sumire behind Misaki, Anna in the middle and Nonoko behind Hotaru.

"Class!" shouted Narumi loudly. "These are our new girls. They've transferred from the Yukihira Academy For Young Ladies."

The whole class stopped their chatter instantly, recognising them as the girls with the personalised car name plates.

"Girls, introduce yourselves, okay?" said Narumi, twirling around the room. Everybody sweatdropped. Mikan smiled brightly and began.

"Hello everyone! My name's Mikan Sakura and I'm 16 years old this year, like everybody else. I'm a special-star, and my best friend's Hotaru. I'm the alpha of our clique, the Diamond Darlings, also known as the Double-Ds. Know the name, love the name, yeah? Thanks for listening!" she said with a grin, and finished talking.

Immediately, Hotaru began. "I'm Hotaru Imai of Imai Incorporations and I'm a three-star. I'm the beta of the Double-Ds and Mikan's my best friend. Don't mess with me. Misaki?"

Misaki grinned. "Hi guys! I'm Misaki Harada of Harada Emporium, and I'm a two-star. The rest of us are the proud members of Double-D! Sumire?"

"Hey there, I'm Sumire Shouda of Shouda World Group. My best friend's Misaki and I absolutely adore heels. I'm a two-star too. Diss me and you'll regret it. 'Twins'?"

Anna giggled again. "Nonoko and I aren't really twins, but it's a pet name since we are really close! I'm Anna Umenomiya of Umenomiya Pastries, and I'm a two-star. Nonoko?"

"Hello guys, I'm Nonoko Ogasawara of Ogasawara Chemicals. I'm a two-star and best friends with Anna. The both of us are glad to be part of the Double-Ds! We'll see you around!"

Narumi clapped his hands delightedly. "Yay, girls! Now, we have to choose partners and your seating arrangements."

"No need for that, gay man," said Hotaru. "There's 6 seats at the back row. We'll partner up among ourselves. See ya."

Narumi sighed as the 6 girls ignored him and went towards their new seats. He quickly called for a free period and escaped quickly.

In the classroom, everybody started discussing about the new girls. "The Double-Ds sound cool!" said one of the girls. "I wish I could be friends with them," said another excitedly.

Meanwhile, the 6 girls were choosing their seats...

"No, Mikan. I'm not partnering you again," said Hotaru with a roll of her eyes. "How about you partner Sumire? Do you mind, Sumire? Then I'll partner Misaki."

"Wait, wait," said Nonoko. "If we're going to switch, then we might as well all change. Anna's fine with it too."

"OK then," said Hotaru. After a bit of discussing, it was decided that Mikan and Nonoko would be together, as would Hotaru and Misaki, and Anna and Sumire. They all settled down in their seats, after a further five minutes of debating how they should sit, in order to give off a good impression. Finally they decided on this...

Sumire-Anna-Mikan-Nonoko-Hotaru-Misaki

The girls inspected their new desks carefully. These desks were going to be theirs for the rest of the year, so they might as well make sure it's good to use.

Any graffitis were reported to Hotaru, who would use her Dirt Cleaner, - Invention #456 - to fix the problem. The desks were of the old-school type where one lifted the lid to reveal stationery areas and had a space under the desk to store books.

The girls took turns to collect their things from Hotaru, as all their stuff had been stored in Hotaru's newest Invention #867 : Tiny Storage. It shrunk the size of things to keep away easily.

Then they all arranged their things properly and sat down to enjoy a moment of peace after working hard. Then again, it was the calm before the storm...

Ten seconds after Sumire had pulled out her newest Vogue issue to read and Hotaru had started work on Collaborative Invention with Nonoko #198, the double doors to the classroom burst open and revealed the six guys from thirty minutes ago in the school carpark.

Mikan groaned under her breath and glared with hatred at the guy leading the pack who was heading directly towards them. Meanwhile, fangirls were screaming loudly about the hot guys that had just appeared.

"What's wrong with you girls huh?" he asked loudly. All the whispers in the classroom increased tenfold as everyone settled in to watch the 'show'.

"What are you talking about?" said Mikan bravely. Since she was alpha she might as well do her part.

"What I'm talking about? You girls are unbelievable. First you steal our parking spots, now you steal our classroom desks."

"Never mind Natsume," said the blondie finally. "We're never in class anyway. There's the empty row on the left of the class anyway. We can take it."

Natsume rolled his eyes. Meanwhile Hotaru had had enough of 'Natsume'. She muttered fiercely under her breath and started typing furiously on her Imai Inc Laptop.

"Hyuuga Natsume or not, you're going down," muttered Hotaru as she continued typing and typing and typing somemore. The other girls shuddered, figuring out that Hotaru had just locked on her new revenge/ blackmail target #2: Natsume Hyuuga.

The six guys sat down in their seats in the left back row, next to the girls' row on the back right. This is how they sat:

Koko-Yuu-Natsume-Kistsuneme-Tsubasa

"Dudes, get a load of those pretty girls," said Tsubasa Andou with a grin on his face. "Especially the one with red hair."

Koko and Kitsu just looked at each other, winked and laughed. Tsubasa glared at them "What?"

"Dude, you're not seriously hitting on the girl who stole your parking spot and old classroom seat, are you?"

Tsubasa actually looked embarrassed. "Well… she's hot!" he defended himself.

Next to Kitsu, Natsume just rolled his eyes.

"Stupid, they dissed us twice already and you want to get fresh with them?" he asked scathingly, throwing a dark glare in the aforementioned girls' direction. "We're the Death Devils; we diss others. Not the other way round. Speaking of which, Yuu, got any plans for them?"

On Natsume's left, Yuu looked up from his computer and simply grinned. "Of course."

"Well, what?" asked Natsume impatiently. "What is it?"

Yuu consulted his laptop screen again before he said, "Well, our success rate for this plan depends on whether you're willing to seduce their alpha."

Natsume glared at him. "Are you kidding me?" he said loudly in disbelief. Around them, the other guys simply high-fived each other and burst into laughter.

"Dude," said Tsubasa with a grin, "you're going to be so screwed."

Natsume swore under his breath. He was desperate to regain his pride, but to seduce that girl who stepped on his foot? Was Yuu flippin' kidding him?

"Yuu, tell me you have other plans."

"Sorry, Natsume, but that's the best one I got. Any other possible plans only have a 40-45% success rate. This one has a 70% success rate. Your math is better than mine, Nat, so I trust you won't argue on this one."

Natsume shut his mouth immediately, but he still looked irritated. In his opinion, although he was the leader of their 'clan' and a genius, he still thought of Yuu as smarter than he was. And if Yuu thought there were no other options, Yuu was always right.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "It's just because I really need to pay back that stupid girl."

At the girls' table, Hotaru was busy rearranging several paragraphs on her word document.

CASE : #278

SITUATION LEVEL : CRITICAL

TARGET : NATSUME HYUUGA/THE DEATH DEVILS

BACKGROUND INFORMATION : Natsume Hyuuga has gone too far. Punishment for hurting our alpha, plus indirectly insulting us all, plus making up a plan to seduce our alpha –yes stupid guys, we CAN hear you from here- will be immediate and painful.

PUNISHMENT TO BE METED OUT : The Hotaru Imai Photo Booth will begin selling photos of the Death Devils- both usual and exclusive versions- to the public effective today. Photos will be extremely embarassing especially in Natsume Hyuuga's case.

Also, he will taste hell once Youichi's transfer here is finalised. He has no idea how well Youichi can protect that stupid baka. Good luck, Hyuuga.

CASE CLOSED.

It was lunchtime, and while eating, Hotaru was also selling several photos at the table while the others just watched and tried not to laugh as each embarrassing photo got sold.

The cafeteria doors flew open and in stalked a fuming Natsume Hyuuga, followed closely by the rest of his posse.

"Imai! What's the meaning of all these photos?" he demanded to know, brandishing a large collection of embarassing photos of him and his mates in one hand.

Hotaru eyed him calmly and said, "For messing with us, you will always lose. Get it?"

Ruka sighed, but then his eyes widened upon seeing the huge banner hung up on the wall behind Hotaru. It read "Ruka-pyon-pyon Photos For Exclusive Sale! Over 1 million served!"

His face paled. "Nooooo!"

Hotaru simply smirked.

Ruka stared angrily at her and said, "Don't you have a heart or something?"

Hotaru shook her head, as if she were a robot. "Nope. I'm the Ice Queen, stupid."

Ruka wanted to scream in frustration but dared not ruin his image, while the rest of the guys minus Natsume were just arguing with the other girls over the sales of their photos.

"Give it back, Imai!"

"No can do Bunny-boy. Or... I could stop selling anymore, granted..."

"What? What?" yelled all the rest of the guys, instantly rushing over to her. Hotaru crinkled her nose; really disliking the _wonderful scent _these jocks were giving off shortly after they had finished their football practice.

"How about working for us for one week?"

**THE END.**

...Kidding. Of course, it's the end of chapter 1 but there's a lot more coming up! Anyone noticed the hidden plot bunnies? Have fun! :)


End file.
